Things Unheard
by yadigg132
Summary: rated T for alchohol/drugs and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool summer night, I sat outside on my back porch, wrapped like a burrito in my favorite blue

blanket with roses outlined in blue and a gold fabric behind them. I watched the stars, just thinking. It

was a thing I did often. I liked the peace and quiet while everyone was being loud inside, loud music

blaring on the tv; they had figured out how to look up songs on YouTube on my brother's new

Playstation 3. I liked a break from all the craziness once in a while.

The night was cloudless and the stars twinkled. I always tricked myself when a plane would fly by and I

thought it was a star, and then I would laugh and realize I was wrong. Some stars were brighter than

others, I tried to figure out where the north star would be, I had a very good sense of direction. I figured

it out eventually and I stared at that bright beautiful star, thinking about various things.

Harry came outside then. When I was younger, I would've blushed so much I would look like a tomato. I

still do like him, don't get me wrong, but it's not as obvious as it was. I looked over and smiled at him,

and then returned to my pondering. I heard the legs of a chair scrape against the concrete as he pulled

up a chair next to me. He looked up at the stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said.

"Yeah, definatly." I responded.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Just thinking, I guess. It's nice to get away from all the craziness." I gestured to the party.

"Yeah, I feel you there."

We didn't say anything for a while; we were both gazing up at the stars. A star shot across the sky

quickly, but then was gone. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; I've never seen a shooting star in my

life. I quietly whispered, "Wow." I saw Harry smile, he must have heard me.

The door slid open and Ron's head popped out, "What are you guys doing out here? Come inside!"

Harry and I got up, me having a little difficulty unwrapping myself from my blanket, and went inside. It

was quite a change, going from the softness of the night to the loud, blaring music of our home.

They had set up beer pong, Hermione and Ron vs. Luna and Parvati. Parvati was surprisingly alone,

Padma wasn't with her, which was weird but nobody seemed to mind. The bottle of Burnett's and the 2-

liter of Dr. Pepper was sitting on the end table next to the couch, which they had moved out of the way

to make room for the pong table. From the looks of it, Luna and Parvati were winning. Everyone was

drunk, and I'd had a few shots too, but I can keep it under control. Ron and Hermione would take a

break to make out every couple of minutes and Ron was always grabbing her butt. I love them together

though; he's so sweet to her.

A dubstep song came on the TV, and it was apparently Hermione and Parvati's favorite, because they

started dancing together. It was pretty funny, considering their styles were way different. Parvati was

all into the dirty dancing, while Hermione was dancing like she was at a dubstep show. Hermione and

Parvati are pretty much best friends. They're always hanging out.

I never really liked dubstep, but Hermione loves it. She usually blares it all day every day. You learn to

get used to it after a while. I walked over to the bottle and took a shot. Everyone saw me and decided it

was a good idea, so they paused the beer pong game and everyone was sitting on the couch,

taking shots, talking or dancing. Harry went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, and then

started talking to Fred and George. _At least he's having fun_ I thought to myself. I didn't really know what

to do at this point, and I kinda wanted to go back outside. I looked over at the bottle again, just looking

to see if we needed more, and we definatly did. There was about 2 shots left in it, so I asked Ron

and Hermione and Harry for pitch on the bottle. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

The sweet smell of a summer night swept over me. It smelled like rain on a hot road mixed with flowers.

I walked to my little blue Chevy and I felt the cool air in between my toes. I got in my car and started it.

It always gave me pleasure to drive anywhere. I always thought it was fun. I backed out, trying not to hit

any cars parked in the street, and drove off. It felt good to be doing something useful and not standing

around at a boring party. I drove to the liquor store right next to Wendy's. The guy who works there

thinks I'm cute and won't ID me. Good thing too, since I'm only 18.

I parked and gathered up all the money. Making sure to lock my car, I walked into the liquor store.

"Hey Taylor," I said to the cashier.

"Hey Ginny." He responded.

I looked around for a little, wondering what everyone would want.

I was not expecting what happened next.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally found the bottle I was looking for. I paid and then drove straight home with the bottle in the

passenger seat. I wasn't really looking forward to going home where I would be bored out of my mind.

That definatly shouldn't have been why I didn't want to go home.

Padma finally showed up, she was drunk out of her mind and could just barely make a sentence. She

was mad at Parvati for not bringing her to the party. It looked like most of the people left. I didn't know

where any of my brothers were, they must have left. Luna, Hermione, and Parvati had Padma pinned on

the couch. Hermione had bruises on her knees. It looked like she slammed them on the ground a lot of

times. Padma was struggling to get free.

"Padma, we're going to let you up now and if you go crazy again we'll pin you down again." Luna said.

I saw a little nod and they let Padma back up. Everyone stood back as Padma got up. She stumbled to

our picture wall and ripped a picture off. It was a picture of all of us when we were babies at Christmas

time. It was framed in a big, thick frame. She tossed it like a Frisbee at the wall and it left a big dent.

We stood back, horrified as she came toward us again. She tried hitting Hermione, she seemed to have

the biggest problem with her for some reason. We grabbed her and pinned her to the ground, each of

us grabbing and appendage. I had her head and one of her arms was loose. I held her face to the ground

as hard I could, grabbing her hair. She kept moving her arm and struggling, we were having a hard time

keeping her pinned.

She scratched my arm and attempted to grab it.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, PADMA!" I yelled at her.

She got free right then and before I knew it she had my hair. She threw me on the ground and straddled

over me, she still had a tight grip on my hair. I saw her fist come up, about to punch me, when Luna

grabbed her and threw her off me. I got up and felt the back of my head, making sure no hair was gone.

She had Hermione again, it looked like they were wrestling, Padma kept trying to punch her. We all

pinned her down again, we didn't do a very good job. Parvati punched Padma in the face many times.

Not nearly as hard as Padma was punching everyone else. Hermione got up and grabbed her phone.

"Padma, hit one of us again and I'm calling the cops." She said.

Padma hit Luna and Hermione called. Padma must've realized Hermione was on the phone with the

cops, because she broke free of us and grabbed Hermione's phone and ran outside with it, telling the

cops her own story. I doubted the cops would believe anything she was saying.

Padma came back in without Hermione's phone. It looked like she threw it somewhere outside. Luna

had already pulled out her phone and was telling the cops everything. Padma didn't seem to notice.

Luna got off the phone.

"The cops are on the way." She told everyone, looking right at Padma.

Padma stormed out. We couldn't find her anywhere. We all sat, looking at each other. I asked Hermione

what happened.

Apparently, Padma came over while I was at the liquor store. She was already really drunk, and

everyone thought it was pretty funny. Then when she saw Parvati, she freaked out on her. She was

telling her to go upstairs, so Parvati did. Padma followed her and she went into one of the rooms ad

started talking to her. Ron and all the boys decided to leave and give Padma some space.

Luna and Hermione were listening outside the door. When they heard Padma say "Parvati, you're such a

bitch!" they opened the door and told her that she should leave. Padma refused, saying "I'm talking to

my sister." Hermione asked Parvati if she wanted Padma in there and she said no. Hermione went to

pick Padma up like a married couple does, and Padma turned around and started hitting Hermione. Luna

ripped Hermione away from Padma, While Parvati pinned her sister to the bed. Hermione went into

another room and Padma went with her, causing them to fight again. I walked in while Luna, Parvati and

Hermione had her pinned from hitting Hermione again.

The cops showed up then, right as Hermione finished telling me everything. They brought a lot of

people. There were 2 police cars outside. Blue and red lights flashed in through the windows. They came up to the front door and rang the door bell. We

answered it and told them everything that happened. They went out searching for her and couldn't find

her anywhere.

"Call us if she shows up again. We're just going to look in your garage and then we'll leave." The police

officer said.

They clicked on their flashlights and they found Padma in the corner. She was positioned as if she was

avoiding the lights they shined in there. They brought her out.

"Do you want us to take her to detox?" they asked Parvati.

"No, just take her back to our house and put her to bed." Parvati said. We hugged her and told her to

call us if anything happens.

They all left and none of us knew what to do with ourselves. I called Ron and told him to come home.

"Why? Is everything ok?" he asked, sounding worried.

"I'll tell you about it when you get home." I responded. I hung up the phone and went over to Hermione.

She didn't look so good. She had scratches all over her arms and she had a black eye. Her knees were

purple because they were so bruised and her hair was a mess. I gave her a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." I told her. Luna joined in the hug too. We all had scratches all over us.

Padma wasn't allowed over here anymore, that's for damn sure.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were hard for Parvati. She called us many times and told us what was going on ever

since Padma went psyco on all of us. According to her, Padma went to bed but when the cops left she

came into the living room where Parvati was telling her parents what happened. She sat down on the

floor and her mom started to talk to both of them, asking Parvati about everything. Padma was still

sitting there drunk and she acted like nothing happened and was blowing kisses to her sister even

though she just beat the shit out of her and her friends. It took a while but eventually Padma went to

bed. In the morning she still didn't remember anything so Parvati told her about it and how she wasn't

allowed over to my house anymore. I was shocked when her mom didn't kick Padma out.

"But why? She just beat the shit out of all of us! She's not getting ANY punishment here!" I exclaimed

this morning while I rushed to get ready for work. I was talking to her on the phone.

"I know, it's ridiculous. My mom just doesn't want her out. That's still her daughter." Parvati responded calmly.

"Well I have to go to work, but you should come over when I'm off!" I told her.

"For sure! When do you get off?"

"About 6."

"Alright, I'll be there! Have fun at work!"

"I'll try."

I hung up and looked desperately around for my shoes. I worked at a restaurant as a hostess with

Hermione. I was working with my least favorite boss Steve today, so I wasn't too excited. I walked over

to the closet where we keep our coats and shoes. It was a disaster of shoes in there. They were all

cluttered together, I saw one shoe but I didn't see the other one.

"I'm going in." I said to myself, determined to find my lost shoe. I got on my knees and dug through the

shoe pile, throwing shoes out and around. Sometimes I found matches to shoes so I put them together,

but usually it was just shoes that had no partner. _I'm cleaning out this closet after work._ I thought to

myself as I retrieved my shoe. I put it on as fast as I could and I rushed to work.

I parked and jumped out of my car, I raced to the door and got there just as my shift started. Steve

wasn't happy with me, but at least I was here. I walked to the podium and the first customers came in. I

seated them.

After a mine and Hermione's shift ended, we decided to hang out at my house again. She followed me

home in her car and I called Parvati.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I just got done working, wanna come over?"

"Sure. I'll be over there soon."

I parked in the driveway and Hermione parked next to me. We got out and started complaining about

Steve on our way to the door. Hermione's black eye was getting a lot better; she covered it up well with

makeup. She still had a lot of bruises on her knees, though. She's a lot like me, she's a little taller though,

but we wear the same size clothes and both of our families say we need to gain weight.

We walked in and my brother was gaming his life away, as usual. We said hi and he said huh in return,

then we went downstairs. Apparently, Ron had called Neville to come hang out with him, because he

showed up at the door.

Neville had changed a lot since I last saw him. He was tall and muscular. His face had taking a more

manly shape with a hard jawline and it had thinned out a lot. His black hair was long, just covering his

eye. He still got a little embarrassed when he saw me.

"Hi Neville!" I said as I hugged him.

"Hey Ginny." He said, no longer sounding embarrassed.

I went back downstairs and Ron and Neville followed, talking about some stupid game. I sat on the

couch in between Hermione and Parvati, who were watching TV, and Ron and Neville sat on the couch

across from us.

Neville pulled out a pipe, lighter, and a sack. Ron paid him $20 and they loaded a bowl. Hermione was

the only one that seemed to have a problem with this.

"Neville! You smoke weed?" she exclaimed, not believing her eyes.

"Yeah, you don't?" he asked her back.

"NO!" She exclaimed.

"Aw come on Hermione! Don't knock it til you try it." I told her.

Her eyes almost popped out of her head. "YOU'VE TRIED IT?"

"Yeah. It's not a big deal Hermione, it's not like we're snorting coke or doing meth. Weed is better for

you than alcohol." I told her hintingly, she looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, I guess I could try it." She said, still kinda embarrassed.

"Alright Hermione!" Parvati exclaimed.

One bowl later…

"OMG look at this status."

"I don't get omg, like when did it start becoming so hard to say oh my god?"

"Ginny! I love you hahah you make everything so funny! Hahah."

"I feel like I can see the air."

"No you can't!"

"Yes huh! See look its right there."

"…Hermione, that's smoke."

"Oh."

"Hahahahahahahah"

"Babe, you're funny when you're high!"

"You know what's really weird? When you wave your hand in front of a TV or computer screen, it looks like you have a lot of fingers."

"That's cool! I wonder how it works!"

"We should Google it."

"Quick! Someone find a computer!

After a while it faded and we were all back to normal. We laughed about some of the things we said.

Hermione was gonna spend the night, and everyone else went home. We thanked Neville for the weed

and I teased Hermione a little bit about the stuff she said.

It was a pretty good night.


End file.
